El Origen de los Guardianes: El regreso de la oscuridad
by SaoriAzumaya
Summary: Una chica sobrehumana aparece en la vida de Jack Frost junto con el resto de guardianes. Éste rasgo especial de la muchacha despierta el interés del creador de pesadillas, interfiriendo así en su vida y en la de sus compañeros de forma molesta. Jack y sus compañeros unirán fuerzas para volver a combatir a la oscuridad como hicieron anteriormente.


Era una noche de cuarto creciente, casi con luna llena. Había un poco de contaminación lumínica, pero las estrellas se veían con claridad. Una chica salió al jardín de su casa. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño y medio rizado, pero generalmente era liso. Tenía unos ojos medianamente grandes y marrones, la expresión de sus ojos no mostraba mucha alegría.

Una noche fría de invierno, pero la muchacha -de nombre Estela- iba con un vestido blanco de tirantes, un poco ligera de ropa para tal estación, pero no parecía molestarle la rasquilla del viento. Mostraba un rostro enfadado y a la vez triste y dolido. Eran altas horas de la madrugada, pero sin pensarlo, se puso a hablar ella sola en voz alta, por el significado de lo que hablaba, parecía dirigirse a alguien:

"Andaba sola. Caminaba sola por ese patio, hasta que te conocí en un receso. Empecé a hablar y a compartir con un amigo. Siempre jugábamos, nos apoyábamos en todo... me ayudaste a hacer más soportables mis días. Pudimos permanecer uno más cerca del otro. Siempre nos apoyaremos el uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre lloraré en los brazos de la persona que confío. No es un acto de cobardía, es un acto de valor hacia la otra persona... Pero nos tuvimos que separar por obligación. Sin darnos cuenta perdimos a la persona más importante. Intentamos no darle importancia pero... yo también necesito tu presencia en este instante. Si no te hubieras ido, tal vez todo sería diferente. Yo lo único que quiero... es que nunca... te arrepientas de haberme conocido."

La chica parecía emocionarse o entristecerse con sus propias palabras, y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Una voz resonaba, alguien pronunciaba su nombre, pero en aquel lugar solo parecía estar ella, pero, sin duda, alguien parecía acompañarla. Cuando terminó, Estela, más triste que en su comienzo, se metió en su casa y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, hace rato que había amanecido pero no se asomaba el sol, parecía un tiempo nublado. La madre de Estela la despertó alertándola de que había comenzado a nevar. Eso le alegró la mañana a la muchacha, pues donde vivía habían muy pocas posibilidades de que nevara y enseguida se vistió para disfrutar de la nieve lo máximo posible. Cuando salió de su casa, vio un paisaje increíble, todo su jardín estaba cubierto de blanco, tendría que haber estado gran parte de la noche nevando para que cubriera tanto.

-¡E-esto... es increíble! - dijo muy emocionada.

Algo sujetaba en su mano derecha, era como un trozo de rama con forma de varita, el encabezado del palo parecía tener forma de media luna.

Enseguida, se puso a jugar con la nieve muy emocionada, construía cosas, hacía ángeles de nieve, muñecos de nieve, todo iba genial, pero se paró un momento. Se susurró a si misma:

-Esto está genial, pero... me gustaría más compartir esta sensación con alguien. Jugar sola no tiene la misma gracia.

De pronto, notó una presencia en su espalda. La misma voz masculina que cantaba con ella anoche le dijo en voz baja:

-Buenos días, Estela.

Se giró y de pronto vio a un muchacho sentado de cuclillas en la valla de su jardín, era un chaval que parecía tener su misma edad, de altura media, con el pelo medianamente corto, con flequillo y de color plateado. Vestía con una sudadera de color azul y unos pantalones de color marrón oscuro, los pantalones le llegaban por encima de los tobillos y de las rodillas para abajo estaban envueltos por cintas de un color blanco apagado. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Estela le respondió:

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé.- dijo el muchacho con una medio sonrisa en la cara.

Estela parecía saber perfectamente quién era y de qué estaban hablando, y la chica apartó la miraba y continuó construyendo su muñeco de nieve.

-He venido a por algo que me pertenece.- replicó el muchacho.

Extendió tiró su brazo derecho sosteniendo la rama con forma de varita. Estela supuso que era eso a lo que se refería cuando decía "a por algo que me pertenece". El chico, sin dudarlo, cogió su pertenencia.

-Gracias, pero, no me refería a esto.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sin dudarlo un solo momento, el joven se acercó hacia ella y con su mano derecha, la rodeó por la cintura y la agarró bien fuerte. De pronto, empezó a elevarse por el cielo junto a él, parecía que se dirigían a algún lugar. A Estela no le sorprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero si se preguntó por qué y hacia donde iban.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ahora que te he encontrado, no me permitiría jamás volver a perderte.

Estela parecía entender a lo que se refería, así que lo aceptó como respuesta a su primera pregunta, y concluyó la segunda:

-Y... ¿hacia dónde vamos?

-Eso ya lo verás ahora mismo.

Se dirigió hacia las montañas de nieve, allí hacía mucho frío y una fuerte ventisca. Ella, sin darse casi cuenta, vio un enorme portal antes sus ojos. Sin más dilación, lo atravesaron y llegaron hasta una mansión. Estaba llena de gente, pero no de gente normal, ¡eran yetis y pequeños enanos con forma de campana! ¿Qué lugar encantado es este?

-¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Cómo es que los yetis actúan como personas? - dijo ella.

-Este es mi hogar, y ahora te voy a presentar a una gente muy especial.

Subieron muchas plantas por un ascensor muy rápido, hasta que llegaron a la última planta. Allí se presentaron cuatro personas de aspecto muy extraño. La primera era un hada con grandes alas y estaba toda teñida con hermosos colores, como si fuera un arco iris, era de una altura más bien pequeña, si los muchachos medían 1,60m, ella medía 1,50m. El segundo era un personajillo bastante bajito, tal vez no llegue al metro de altura, pero era todo y completamente de dolor dorado, no hablaba, se intentaba expresar con imágenes pero la mayoría de las veces no se le entendía. La tercera persona allí era alguien grande y alto, también un poco rellenito, y parecía estar disfrazado de Santa Claus, o, ¿era Santa Claus?

Estela todavía se sentía un poco confundida. Y el cuarto y último personaje que había en la sala no era precisamente una persona, ¡era un conejo enorme! ¡Medía por lo menos 1,90m! Parecía un canguro, pero, por su aspecto se deducía que era un conejo.

-Jack, ¿dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados... - dijo el hada.

-Lo siento, fui a recoger a una persona. Mirad, se llama Estela. - dijo sonriente. Ella es el Hada de los Dientes, el pequeño chico dorado de llama Sandy, este señor de aquí es Santa Claus, y el canguro es el Conejo de Pascua, y se llama Bunny.

-Muchacho, ¡no soy un canguro! - dijo el conejo molesto.

A Estela se lo vino enseguida a la mente que a toda esa gente ya la conocía de antes, sí, son las historias que a todos nos cuentan de pequeños, pero, ¿existen de verdad? ¿No son producto de su imaginación? Pero, ¿qué hace una persona como Jack con esa gente? Historias de "Jack Frost" nunca nos han contado. ¿Empezarán ahora?

-¡Bueno, bueno! Dinos, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿de qué conoces a Jack?, ¿creías en nosotros?, ¿cuál es tu centro? ¿te gusta el frío? - dijo Santa Claus.

-¿No ves que sí? Si va con un vestido en invierno. - respondió el conejo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dinos, dinos! - dijo el hada muy emocionada.

-¡Hey, parad ya, la estáis agobiando! - interrumpió Jack. Todavía está un poco aturdida con todo esto, dejad que se acostumbre primero.

Efectivamente, Estela se encontraba aturdida, no sabía qué decir, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa:

-Tengo que volver a casa.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? - le preguntó Jack.

-Mi madre se enfadará conmigo...

-No pasa nada, podemos hacer que Sandy haga dormir a tu madre durante horas. Vamos, quédate un poco más.

-Bueno... vale. - asintió ella.

-¿Y si te quedas para siempre? - dijo Bunny en voz baja.

-Eso ya si que no puedo, lo siento. - respondió Estela.

-Estela, tu ropa está mojada por la humedad de la nieve, y además, tu pelo está encrespado. Jack, déjale ropa de tu armario, y tú Estela, vente conmigo al baño que te voy a lavar la cabeza y te voy a echar un elixir que te va a dejar el pelo muy brillante.- le respondió el hada.

-No gracias, puedo ducharme yo sola.

-Insisto, ven conmigo que te voy a dejar preciosa, confía en mi.

Estela ya no sabía qué a responder a eso, así que asintió y fue con ella al baño quedándose el resto en el salón. El baño no estaba demasiado lejos de la sala donde se encontraban los demás, así que el hada, entornando la puerta del baño, se podía escuchar desde fuera lo que hablaban. Ya dentro del baño, Estela, arrodillada en el suelo, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, apoyando su frente en la bañera.

El hada cogió la alcachofa de la ducha , abrió el grifo y puso el agua caliente sobre el pelo de la joven.

-¡Ah! - exclamó Estela.

Jack, rápidamente, giró su miraba hacia la puerta del baño, con ojos preocupados por aquel chillido.

-¡Qué me quemas, bestia! - continuó Estela pocos segundos después.

Eso le tranquilizó, pues no había ocurrido nada importante.

-¿Qué te pasa? Aquí casi todos nos duchamos con esta temperatura.- dijo el hada.

-¡Demasiado alta para mi!

-Madre mía... tan quisquillosa como Jack.

El Hada de los Dientes terminó de ducharla. Cuando salieron al salón, donde estaban todos, Estela salió con una toalla en la cabeza que recogía su larga melena.

-Te secaré el pelo aquí fuera, que corre más el aire y se te secará el pelo antes.- dijo el hada.

La chica se sentó en un taburete y el hada le soltó la toalla y comenzó a secarle el pelo con el secador. Mientras, los demás iban a lo suyo, Sandy estaba durmiendo, el conejo estaba pintando los huevos de Pascua, Santa Claus fabricaba algunos juguetes tranquilamente tumbado en una butaca y Jack observaba a Estela mientras le secaban el pelo.

-Pues el elixir no pareció hacer mucho efecto, mi pelo brilla igual que siempre.- comentó Estela.

El hada comenzó a ver algo raro en el pelo de Estela, vio cómo un mechón, desde la raíz a la punta, se hacía de color plateado, pero, finalmente no sólo un mechón, todo el pelo se le estaba poniendo de color plateado. Jack, al instante, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no dijo nada, sin embargo, Estela todavía no se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su pelo, ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando en sus cosas.

El hada, cuando terminó de secarle el pelo, le tapó los ojos a Estela con una venda para que no lo supiera hasta que llegara el momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- le preguntó ella al hada.

-No nada, es que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Enseguida, todos se dieron cuenta del cambio de Estela, también se le puso la piel más pálida, parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer de escarcha.

Su temperatura corporal también bajó mucho, ya daba frío tocarle la piel. Todos la rodearon en un semicírculo y le movieron el taburete hacia un espejo. Creo que ya estaban listos para quitarle la venda. Jack le deshizo suavemente el nudo de atrás y Estela abrió lentamente los ojos. Se vio frente al espejo, tenía la piel pálida y los ojos azules en vez de marrones, su melena se encontraba limpia, peinada y de color plateado, no tenía ni una mota de castaño, visto así, era idéntica a Jack, pero claro, siento ella una chica. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero enseguida se sobresaltó. Sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa:

-¿Qué... me habéis... hecho?

-Te pareces mucho a Jack.- comentó el conejo.

-Es cierto, parecéis hermanos.- le respondió Santa Claus.

Jack seguía mirándola sorprendido.

-Me tengo que haber confundido con algún elixir, esto... ¡esto no es normal!.- le dijo el hada.

-Con este aspecto no puedo volver a mi casa...

-Quédate aquí de momento, ya veremos qué hacemos. Ven conmigo a mi habitación.- le dijo Jack con una voz tranquilizadora.

Estela se levantó enseguida y Jack le cogió de la mano para ayudarla a caminar hasta su habitación, ya que a ella todavía le temblaban las piernas. Cuando llegaron, cerraron la puerta, Estela se sentó sobre la cama mientras Jack inspeccionaba su armario. Le dio una sudadera y un pantalón como los suyos.

-Ponte esto, llevaremos a secar tu ropa.- le dijo Jack en voz baja.

-¿No tienes ropa distinta?

-¿Para qué? Si me gusta esta.- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ahora con esto si que vamos a parecer hermanos.- y rió junto con Jack sintiéndose más reconfortada.

Jack salió se la habitación y le cerró la puerta para que ella se cambiara de ropa tranquilamente. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, se puso a pensar en lo que pasaría si volvía a casa con ese aspecto, sólo conseguiría broncas y más broncas, y a ella no le apetecía soportar todo aquello, así que sólo decidió atrasar sus problemas. Salió de la habitación y sin dudarlo un solo segundo, preguntó:

-Esto... ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?

Sus compañeros se alegraron mucho al oír eso, e inmediatamente respondieron que sí.

-Mira, no tenemos una habitación de sobra, sé que esta mansión es muy grande, pero viven muchos yetis y no tenemos camas de sobra, y además yo tengo que volver a mi palacio de las hadas.- le explicó el hada. Pero siempre puedes dormir en este sofá, está cerca de las habitaciones y si necesitas algo no te perderás por los pasillos.

-De acuerdo.- respondió sonriente.

Hasta que se hizo de noche, estuvieron muchas horas todos juntos hablando y conociéndose. Ya era de noche y Estela ya se sentía entre amigos. Era la hora de dormir y todos de iban a sus habitaciones. Antes de que a Jack le diese tiempo a entrar en su habitación:

-Jack.- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Dime.

-Que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches.- le respondió Jack con una alegre sonrisa.

Ya era tarde y todos estaba durmiendo. Estela cayó en un sueño profundo. Soñaba con algo extraño, se encontraba en el vacío, en medio de la nada, estaba todo negro. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre, tenía un rostro espantoso. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, y finalmente le dijo el hombre:

-Él no sabe quién eres realmente, ¿verdad?

Estela no dijo nada, sabía bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Quizá si se lo cuento, se aleja de ti. Tú misma sabes que no eres buena. Su vida está en la bondad y la tuya en una espada.

Ella de repente se vio atada de pies y manos a un tronco. El hombre desapareció y sólo se le ocurrió torturarla echándole en cara cosas de su pasado. Ella no podía más, comenzó a gritar de dolor. Se despertó de golpe con lágrimas en sus ojos y se vio cara a cara con Jack.

-Tranquila, sólo ha sido un sueño.

-Lo siento, te he despertado...

-No te preocupes, duerme otra vez.

-Esto... ¿puedo dormir contigo? No quiero dormir sola...

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Fueron andando hasta la habitación, cerraron la puerta y Jack se metió en la cama haciéndole sitio a Estela para que se tumbara ella también. Eran altas horas de la madrugada y a Jack le costaba conciliar el sueño sabiendo que estaba Estela a su lado. Ella comenzó a temblar de nuevo por sus pesadillas, y Jack, para tranquilizarla, la abrazó en la cama. Estela dejó de temblar y como él se encontraba cómodo en esa postura, se quedó dormido enseguida.

Ya por la mañana, una suave voz la despertó, una suave voz que pronunciaba su nombre, "Estela", "Estela, despierta". Ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo sonriéndole, eso también hizo que sonriera ella.

-Buenos días, princesa.- le susurró Jack.

-Buenos días, amigo.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?.- le respondió él.

-Sí, vamos.

Cuando salieron juntos al salón, allí había una gran mesa llena de comida y todos estaban desayunando.

-Parejita, ¿qué hacíais durmiendo juntos?.- les dijo Bunny.

-Estela, cuando vi que no estabas en el sofá creí que te habías ido a tu casa.- dijo Santa Claus.

De pronto, se le vino a la mente el tema de su madre, por un momento se le había olvidado completamente que tenía que volver a su casa.

-Tengo que irme a mi casa, mi madre debe estar muy enfadada conmigo.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres... Jack, llévala a su casa, por favor.- le dijo el Hada de los Dientes con la voz entristecida.

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo. Santa Claus, ¿me dejas tu trineo para llevarla a su casa?.- Jack también parecía tener la voz entristecida.

-Por supuesto, es todo vuestro.- respondió Santa Claus.

Subieron varios pisos y llegaron a una terraza donde allí se encontraba el trineo. ¡Era enorme! "Así si que da gusto repartir regalos", pensó Estela. Enseguida se subieron y comenzaron a elevarse por los aires. Jack parecía manejarlo con destreza. Atravesaron el mismo portal con el que llegaron allí y enseguida llegaron a su casa. Estela bajó del trineo despidiéndose de Jack con un abrazo amistoso.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?.- le preguntó Estela.

-No te preocupes, volveré a por ti.- le respondió Jack.

Jack hizo como que se volvía a su casa, pero sólo se alejó un poco para ver si la madre le echaba la bronca por haber pasado la noche fuera sin avisar.

Su madre le abrió la puerta, le echó una mirada fría y distante, y Estela ya intuía que le iba a caer una buena bronca. Desde hace unos días, Jack llevaba puesto un elixir que le preparó el hada para que todo el mundo pudiera verle, incluso siendo un guardián, y por aquello, la madre de Estela se percató de la presencia de Jack. Como él tenía el mismo aspecto y ropa que su hija, enseguida intuyó que él tenía la culpa de que Estela tenga ahora ese aspecto.

-Pasa, que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- dijo su madre muy seriamente.

Esa mirada y ese tono de voz no le daban buena espina a Jack, así que, preocupado, puso la oreja en la ventana de la habitación de Estela para ver si podía escuchar la conversación, y sí se escuchaba, pero muy bajito.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer toda la noche? ¡Me tenías el corazón en un puño! ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!.- exclamó la madre.

-...no te creo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tú buscándome? ¡No te creo!.- exclamó Estela muy enfadada. ¡Sólo te importo cuando te interesa!

-Mira, no te voy a preguntar lo que has estado haciendo para acabar con el pelo blanco y los ojos azules, pero lo que sí te voy a preguntar es con quién estabas.

Ella no respondió.

-Estabas con ese chico que había ahí fuera, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó la madre desafiante.

Ella siguió sin responder.

-Muy bien, pues estás castigada, ahora solo irás de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. Y no quiero volver a verte con ese chico nunca más, ¿entendido?

Estela, sin responder nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto frustrada. Entró, cerró la puerta y se quedó allí apoyando su espalda en la puerta. "No me puedes pedir algo así", se dijo a sí misma. Lo de no poder salir libremente por la calle no es lo que le molestaba, le aterrorizaba la idea de no volver a ver a Jack, no se conocían de hace tanto tiempo, pero ya se habían tomado mucho cariño. No podía contenerse más, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Al rato, cuando Estela abrió los ojos, alguien la observaba frente a su ventana. Sí, era Jack, con una mirada entristecida, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Estela tenía la ventana cerrada y él estaba fuera. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y se sentó junto a ella, estaban muy cerca, aunque un cristal les separaba. El cristal de la ventana estaba lleno de vaho por la humedad y se podía escribir. Jack empezó: "Yo quiero seguir viéndote todos los días". Estela respondió: "Y yo, mi madre es una egoísta..." y siguió escribiendo ella: "Ahora mismo no puedo salir de casa". A Jack se le vio con una mirada entristecida. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Entonces, el posó una manó sobre el cristal, como diciendo que quería estar con ella. Estela le respondió posando su mano en el mismo lugar, como si se estuvieran dando la mano. Jack escribió: "Quiero abrazarte" Estela le miró con una mirada alegre para animarle, entonces le respondió: "Cuando mi madre se vaya a dormir te abro". Eso le animó un poco, volvió a sonreír, pero todavía se sentía triste. Estuvieron un rato hablándose por escrito, hasta que le madre de Estela se fue a dormir, ella inmediatamente abrió la ventana y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Se quedaron así un rato, se sentían reconfortados.

-Vente conmigo y con nuestros amigos. No te vayas otra vez, por favor.- dijo Jack cogiéndola de las manos.

-Hoy no puedo, me tengo que quedar aquí, pero no te preocupes, iré.- le respondió Estela.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti. Ahora me voy, que no nos pille tu madre. ¡Vendré a por ti, te lo prometo! ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches, Jack.

Cuando Jack llegó a su casa, enseguida todos se pusieron a preguntar por Estela.

-Jack... hay que evitar que Estela siga su vida normal. Ella ya no es normal, ahora es como tú. Puede congelar todo lo que toca e incluso crear ventiscas de nieve, sería todo un problema para su vida cotidiana.- le explicó el Hada de los Dientes.

Jack se fue a su habitación sin decir nada, estaba agotado y a la vez entristecido por no poder dormir con su amiga una noche más.

Eran las 7:30 am y la chica estaba yendo de camino al instituto. Toda la gente que pasaba la miraban raro, claro que su apariencia no era demasiado común. "¿Se habrá teñido el pelo?", pensará la gente. Cuando llegó al instituto, era el centro de las miradas, unos se reían, otros apartaban las miradas. Sólo algunos se atrevieron a preguntar:

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has teñido el pelo? ¿Te has puesto lentes?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para ella, así que sólo se le ocurrió responder una cosa:

-No es asunto vuestro.

En clase, todos hablaban sobre ella, escuchaba perfectamente los murmullos, y no escuchaba cosas precisamente buenas. Estela estaba harta de tanto murmullo y estuvo apunto de invocar una ventisca de nieve por la frustración, pero supo controlarse. Ya eran las 2:10 pm y salió hacia su casa. Desde que entró a clase hasta que llegó a su casa, no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera saludó a su madre al entrar a su casa. Inmediatamente se encerró en su habitación, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en la colcha de la cama, allí se quedo a pensar con mala cara. Dos horas después, ella seguía allí, y el mismo rostro terrorífico que aparecía en sus pesadillas, se asomaba por su ventana. Ese cristal era aislante del ruido, y lo normal es que no se pudiese oír lo que le decía desde fuera, sin embargo, aquello que le dijo se escuchaba perfectamente:

-Si no hubieses renunciado a tu lugar, no hubiera ocurrido nada de esto. Ahora, obtén tu castigo.

Estela no reaccionó, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que le dijo.

-Mañana volveremos a vernos.- dijo finalmente aquel hombre.

El hombre desapareció entre las sombras que invocaba Estela desde el suelo. Jack fue a verla, pero algo extraño notaba en aquella casa, estaba envuelta en una capa de color crepúsculo y cuadrados negros y siniestros yacían desde el suelo hasta el cielo. Inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación. Ella seguía sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sabía que ese aura siniestra procedía de ella. No sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo y comenzó a golpear la ventana para que Estela reaccionase y deje de hacer eso, pero no obtuvo resultados. Jack sabía que no podía hacer nada más por ella, así que decidió irse para que se le pasase con el tiempo. Aquello que era capaz de crear no provenía del elixir.

Ya era por la noche, la madre de Estela ya se había ido a dormir y Estela se encontraba más tranquila, por lo que dejó de invocar esas tenebrosas sombras. Ella aprovechó que su madre estaba durmiendo para salir a dar un paseo por la calle. Se puso la sudadera azul y los leotardos marrones de Jack y salió a la calle. Hacía mucho frío fuera, pero no se llevó nada de abrigo. Mientras andaba a solas por la calle, no hacía nada más que pensar en Jack y en el horrible día que había tenido.

-Te echo de menos. Tú eres mi única...- murmuró ella.

-¿... salvación?

Cuando estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar, alguien había detrás suya que le envolvió con cariño una bufanda roja y le dijo al oído:

-Somos resistentes al frío, pero no tanto, deberías ponerte un poco más de abrigo.

Sí, era Jack la persona que la abrigaba con tanta confianza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.- le preguntó Estela.

-No lo sé... porque sigues castigada, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Viéndonos a escondidas no vamos a conseguir nada...

Jack se adelantó unos pasos mientras que Estela seguía quieta en su sitio.

-Pero es que...

Él se dio media vuelta para mirarla al notarle esa voz llorosa.

-Pero es que yo no quiero separarme de ti...

Y ella comenzó a llorar. Estaba claro que Jack no quería verla llorar así que fue corriendo a abrazarla para que dejase de hacer eso.

Ella se seguía llorando, pero se sentía mejor en los brazos de Jack.

-Esta noche te vienes conmigo.- le dijo él.

-Pasando de mi madre, prefiero ir contigo.

Aquello le devolvió la sonrisa a Estela. Jack fue con ella donde aparcó el trineo y se montaron.

Todos se alegaron mucho al ver que Estela había vuelto. El Hada de los Dientes la abrazó con euforia.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos, ¿tu madre te ha dejado venir?

-Bueno... en realidad no.

Entonces el hada la miró con cara de preocupación. Se fueron a dormir todos. Parecía ser una noche tranquila, Estela no tuvo pesadillas en toda la noche, pero aún así prefería dormir acompañada.

Esa mañana, Estela se despertó antes que Jack. Cuando vio que todavía su amigo seguía durmiendo, no se atrevió a despertarle, así se quedó mirándole un rato.

-Se te ve un rostro precioso.- se dijo ella en voz muy baja para no despertarle.

Comenzó a acariciarle su melena plateada casi sin darse cuenta. Jack abrió los ojos lentamente y se vio a Estela acariciándole el pelo con una mirada alegre.

-Buenos días.- le respondió Jack con una voz suave mientras sonreía.

-¿Desayunamos?

Ella parecía estar de muy buen humor, y salieron al salón.

-¿Ya está todo preparado?.- le preguntó Santa Claus a sus compañeros yetis.

-Sí señor, está todo preparado.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias.

Los yetis salieron de la sala y Estela y Jack se preguntaban qué estaría preparando.

-Estela, ve al baño a asearte que en 10 minutos empezamos.- le dijo el hada.

-¿Qué empezamos?

-Ahora lo verás.

Ella ya llevaba unos minutos dentro del baño, y Jack se asomó disimuladamente por el hueco de la puerta. Ella estaba cepillándose su larga melena plateada con elegancia y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tras eso, se alejó del baño por si alguien le veía y pensaba mal de él.

-¿Ya estás lista?.- preguntó el hada dirigiéndose a Estela.

-Sí.- respondió ella mientras salía del baño.

-Bien, pues ahora vamos a hacerte una prueba.- dijo Santa Claus.

-¿Una prueba? ¿Qué prueba?

-Sirve para determinar si eres digna de ser una guardiana.

-Yo no quiero ser una guardiana.

-¿No?

-Jack me ha explicado lo que implica ser un guardián, y es demasiado duro para mi. Además, no soy elegida.

-Bueno, pues para determinar si puedes estar con nosotros y las circunstancias que implica ello.

-De acuerdo.

-Qué prefieres, ¿magia o armas?

-¿Voy a tener que pelear contra alguien?

-Sí, contra nosotros.

-Pero yo no quiero haceros daño.

-No te preocupes, el Hada de los Dientes puede curarnos rápidamente.

-Pero, ¿y si os mato?

-Aunque nos atravieses con una espada, no moriremos, sólo nos dejarán inconscientes unos minutos, además, uno de los dos, si prefiere rendirse porque ve que está perdido, puedes hacerlo libremente, pero esa persona habrá perdido el combate, y si tú pierdes el combate no podrás quedarte con nosotros.

-¿Entonces no puedo matar a nadie?

-Bueno, en realidad podrías matar a Jack. Su cuerpo rechaza el elixir que hace que sólo nos dejes inconscientes.

-Entonces no lo haré.

-Si no lo haces, no podrás quedarte con nosotros, además, simplemente puedes hacer que Jack se rinda.

Estela no tenía otra salida, si quería seguir estando con Jack, debía luchar contra él.

-¿Y si yo no quiero luchar contra ella?.- interrumpió Jack.

-Si es por eso, no te preocupes. Te daremos un elixir que te hará malvado, entonces ya no serás tú quien luchará. Sólo Estela puede hacer que el elixir deje de hacer efecto, si lo consigue, tú despertarás y ya habrá pasado todo.- le respondió Santa Claus.

Jack no quedó demasiado convencido, pero aceptó.

-Entonces, elegiré armas.- dijo Estela.

-De acuerdo, yo cogeré esta espada, Bunny cogerá el espadón y Jack la guadaña gigante, ¿y tú qué eliges?

-Contra ti y contra el conejo me cogeré esta espada, contra Jack usaré el cañón.

-Ese cañón de adapta en tu brazo y además es transformable, puedes hacer también un pico.

-Vale.

-Vamos al castillo pues.

Todos cogieron sus respectivas armas y se dirigieron a un castillo abandonado que había en las afueras de la ciudad, allí es donde harán los combates. Primero empezaron Santa Claus y Estela. Se pusieron cada uno en una esquina de la sala, se encontraban en la planta más alta.

-Pero, esta prueba es mucho más dura que la que me hicisteis a mi.- le dijo Jack al hada.

-Santa Claus sabe lo que hace, todos sabemos que Estela es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta.- le respondió ella.

Santa Claus, sin dudarlo un solo momento, fue corriendo hacia ella con su espada en la mano y Estela se defendía con agilidad. Él sólo atacaba, no sabía defenderse las espaldas y Estela sólo se defendía. "Ya está bien de defenderse", pensó ella. Entonces, antes de que a él le diera tiempo a darle otro espadazo, ella le dio uno mucho más fuerte que el suyo y le arrebató la espada de sus manos. Estela le colocó su espada en el cuello, como si fuera a decapitarle.

-¡Espera, para!¡Me rindo!.- exclamó Santa Claus asustado.

-Qué fácil ha sido.- dijo ella en voz baja con una medio sonrisa. ¿El siguiente?

-Yo.- dijo el conejo.

Esta vez no se pusieron cada uno en una esquina, ahora están más cerca. Los dos saltaron hacia adelante y comenzaron a atacarse a la vez con las espadas. El conejo tenía la ventana de que su espada era mucho más grande que la de Estela. Esta vez nadie se defendía. De un fuerte espadazo, Bunny impulsó fuertemente a Estela hacia abajo, tirándola al suelo. El conejo se impulsó hacia ella de forma de le pueda clavar el espadón en el pecho, pero, ella inmediatamente reaccionó. Cogió su espada del suelo y salió corriendo, de manera que el conejo sólo consiguió clavar el espadón en el suelo, eso le ralentizó un poco. De pronto, aquel techo comenzó a derrumbarse. "¿Pero por qué esto empieza a derrumbarse ahora?". Tenía que bajar corriendo a la planta de abajo para que no se le cayera el techo encima. El conejo también debía bajar, pero se vio empujado hacia atrás por Estela y no le dio tiempo. Ella se salió con la suya quedando él enterrado entre las piedras, no se sentía del todo bien dejando a su compañero así, pero le tranquilizaba la idea de que el hada podía curarle sin problema.

El tercer y último rival era Jack, que se encontraba en el piso donde había bajado ella. Estaba sentado tranquilamente en un trono con dos calaveras gigantes a sus lados, controladas por magia y hechas de hielo, pero también en su regazo estaba la guadaña que había escogido, estaba claro que iba a usar el arma y su magia. Estela tiró su espada al suelo y se colocó su cañón en el brazo izquierdo. Fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba su rival. Le extendió su brazo derecho, como pidiéndole que se rinda sin tener que herir a nadie, que eso es lo que ella quería, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por su parte.

Entonces, Jack se levantó y le lanzó las dos calaveras gigantes para que atacaran. Estela dio un salto esquivando una de ellas, pero la otra le golpeó por delante, tirándola al suelo. Ella tragó saliva desde el suelo resignada y se levantó. Jack observó que ahora iba a pelear en serio, dio una pequeña carcajada y se lanzó a por ella. Ambos atacaban y se defendían con sus armas, pero Jack, golpeó con la guadaña en el suelo y le lanzó una enorme ventisca, en ese ataque había utilizado su magia. Estela se defendía como podía contra ese ataque, pero era tan fuerte que ya la empezó a arrastrar hacia atrás. El suelo comenzó a derrumbarse y ambos cayeron hacia abajo. Él le lanzó de nuevo las calaveras mientras se precipitaban hacia abajo. Estela disparaba con el cañón a las calaveras, pero no les hacía nada. Llegaron al final del precipicio, ella se puso en pie en el suelo y continuó disparando, pero esquivaban sus balas. Las calaveras la golpearon por delante y por detrás hasta tirarla al suelo. Ella, harta de esas maldita calaveras, convirtió su cañón en el pico, lo utilizó como espada y las destruyó. Estela vio desde lejos correr a Jack hacia el piso se abajo, bajando las escaleras. Ella fue corriendo detrás de Jack. Bajó todas las escaleras y tenía que atravesar un túnel. De pronto, vio una cadena de hierro correr hacia ella desde la salida del túnel para atraparla, pero la esquivó de un salto. Después, corriendo hacia la salida, aparecían más y más cadenas. Estela, mientras seguía corriendo, iba esquivando las cadenas con agilidad, hasta que se hizo un muro de cadenas en la salida, pero ella las rompió con su pico y consiguió llegar a la siguiente sala donde se encontraba Jack. Allí estaban, uno frente al otro, y sin más dilación, Jack corrió hacia ella para atacarla. Estela podía ver la maldad en sus ojos, el efecto del elixir era muy poderoso. Continuaban atacándose, ambos atacaban y se defendían. Estela se encontraba agotada y dio un salto enorme hacia atrás para recuperarse un poco. Transformó su pico en el cañón, pues comenzó a dispararle desde lejos mientras Jack, esquivando todas las balas, corría hacia ella. Él atacaba con su hacha y ella sólo podía defenderse, hasta que la encontró indefensa, le puso la zancadilla, la tiró al suelo e inmediatamente, dirigió el pico de su guadaña hacia el pecho de la muchacha, pero Estela le pegó un tiro al filo de su arma y salió volando. Solamente permaneciendo en las manos de Jack el palo. Él, tiró el palo al suelo con risa prepotente, pues sabía que el combate todavía no había terminado. Jack, comenzó a defenderse a partir de las cadenas, depositando en ello su magia. Estela se defendía como podía, pues estaba agotada y finalmente, las cadenas la capturaron atándola de pies y manos, dejándola inmóvil. Se quedó inconsciente unos segundos. Cuando despertó, estaba apoyada en un muro, atada de manos. Frente a ella estaba Jack, con una sonrisa malvada, como diciéndole "Has perdido". Ambos se encontraban en la última planta, sobre el único trozo de suelo que quedó sin derrumbarse. Estela le miraba a los ojos, esos ojos maléficos, le frustraba que por haber perdido esa batalla, Jack no volvería a ser el de siempre. Estiraba para liberarse de esas cadenas que la tenían presa, era tal su enfado que consiguió romperlas. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia Jack. Él se iba echando hacia atrás, en un intento de defenderse, le lanzó una cadena, pero ella, dándole un puñetazo a la cadena, la desintegró, utilizando su magia. Jack se veía indefenso, seguía echándose hacia atrás hasta que llegó al límite del suelo. Se le resbaló un pie, pues no se acordaba del poco suelo que quedaba en esa planta.

Estaba apunto de caer 200 metros hacia abajo indefenso, pero antes de que ocurriera esa desgracia, Estela le cogió en sus brazos, abrazándolo muy fuerte. En principio, Jack intentó soltarse, pero le agarraba con tanta fuerza que fue imposible, es como si ella le gritara en su mente "No te separes nunca de mi".

-Me rindo.- dijo Jack en voz baja.

Entonces el efecto del elixir se vio agotado. Estela seguía abrazándole, pues ya sabía que estaba abrazando a su verdadero Jack. Todo el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse y tuvieron que salir de allí por patas. Consiguieron salir de aquel lugar y lo primero que preguntó al llegar donde estaban todos fue:

-¿Lo he conseguido? ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros?

-Felicidades, lo has hecho genial. Puedes quedarte con nosotros.- le respondió Santa Claus.

Era ya casi por la noche y Jack y Estela estaban agotados de tanto combate. Él no podía recordar cómo y cuándo había peleado contra ella, pero sí podía sentir las agujetas que le produjo aquello. Se fueron a la cama por el agotamiento. Ella comenzó a tener pesadillas de nuevo. Aquel hombre desconocido le decía:

-Sal a la terraza de la mansión, en la última planta.

Ella intentaba ignorar esa voz que la estaba molestando, pero sonaba tantas veces que no la dejaba dormir y finalmente le tuvo que hacer caso. Se levantó muy despacito de la cama, apartando los brazos de Jack de su cintura y se fue hacia la terraza. Allí le esperaba el mismo hombre que aparecía en sus pesadillas y le dijo:

-Veo que al final has venido.

-Sombra, ¿qué quieres de mi?

-Que vuelvas con nosotros.

-No voy a volver.

-Este no es tu lugar, tu mundo es el de las sombras.

-No pienso volver a ese tenebroso mundo, he encontrado un nuevo lugar con una nueva persona, ¡soy feliz aquí!

-Pues lo siento mucho por ti, pero te vas a venir conmigo.

De repente, Estela se vio montaba en un caballo negro creado por sombras. Ella intentaba bajarse, pues ese caballo la iba a llevar junto a aquel hombre, pero no podía, es como si tuviera las piernas paralizadas.

-¡No! ¡Quiero bajar!.- exclamó ella.

-Niña, eres muy escandalosa, ¡cállate un rato!

El individuo la golpeó con algo en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente unos minutos.

Estela se despertó. Se encontraba rodeada de ruinas, estaba todo oscuro. Se levantó del suelo confusa, y frente a ella, bastante lejos, estaba el hombre observándola.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?.- le preguntó ella alterada.

-Luchemos. Creo que es hora de que te enseñe todo lo que he aprendido, maestra.- le respondió él.

-Yo no quiero luchar, no quiero herir a nadie.

-Cuando dirigías nuestro mundo no opinabas lo mismo.

-Ya, pero he cambiado.

-Yo voy a pegarte.

-Puedes pegarme si quieres, yo no voy a herirte.

-¿Por qué? Es injusto.

-Ya he sentido el dolor de herir a alguien, quiero sentir el dolor de que te hieran. ¡Quiero ser herida apropiadamente!

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su rival se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Entonces, seré yo quien te hiera.- le susurró el hombre al oído.

El hombre le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nuca a Estela, tirándola al suelo de cabeza. Seguidamente, le agarró de la sudadera, levantándola del suelo. Le dio otro puñetazo en la mejilla, desplazándola metros atrás. Mientras era desplazada hacia atrás, iba rodando, haciéndose daño en los costados.

-¿No lo vas a usar?.- dijo el hombre.

Se giró hacia atrás y estaba detrás suya el cañón que utilizó en aquella prueba. Lo cogió, pero sólo para defenderse de aquellos puñetazos de hierro.

-Es injusto. Ser herida sin herir a nadie, ¡es injusto!

Ella, tratando de defenderse, le dio con el cañón un golpe en el estómago a su rival. "El dolor de herir a alguien...", pensó ella. Aquel golpe enfadó al enemigo, pues le arrebató su arma y la partió por la mitad, dejándolo inútil. Le volvió a agarrar de la sudadera y comenzó a pegarle rodillazos en la barriga hasta dejarla tirada en la suelo. Estela intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero no podía, le dolía mucho el cuerpo.

-Esto no es casi nada y apenas puedes moverte.

"No puedo más...", pensó ella. Quedó tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre suya, se sentía rendida. Sus ojos comenzaron a ver una luz cegadora del cielo, la tapaba con la mano porque brillaba demasiado. "Jack", eso fue en lo primero que pensó. Y de aquella luz cegadora salió él, dispuesto a ayudarla a salir de allí. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero no le importaba, sólo quería salir.

Estela no podía moverse del dolor, así que Jack la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo de allí.

-¿Pero dónde está la salida?.- se preguntó Jack a sí mismo.

Estaban en medio del vacío, y la voz de Sombra resonaba por todas partes, pero no se sabía donde estaba.

-Hombre de escarcha, no sabes quién es realmente la chica que estás llevando en brazos, ¿verdad?

Jack comenzó a recordar el momento en que Estela estaba en su habitación e invocaba sombras que salían desde el suelo, eso le llevó a pensar en que tenía razón, realmente no sabía nada sobre ella.

-Ella no es buena, ella realmente es un v...

-¡No! ¡Cállate!.- interrumpió ella.

-No me lo digas, ella no quiere que lo sepa.- dijo Jack dirigiéndose al hombre.

-¿Y no te preguntas por qué no quiere que lo sepas?.- respondió Sombra.

-Me da igual, si no quiere que lo sepa respetaré su decisión.

El hombre le abrió una salida para que se fueran, no quería seguir teniendo esa conversación, e inmediatamente Jack tomó esa salida y se dirigió a la mansión para curar a su amiga.

Llegaron a la mansión y Estela seguía muy débil. El Hada de los Dientes se encargó de curarle las heridas.

-No parece gran cosa, pero deberá descansar, deja que duerma en tu cama un par de horas.- dijo el hada dirigiéndose a Jack.

-De acuerdo.- respondió él. Yo la llevaré.

Jack llevó en brazos a Estela hasta su cama y la dejó allí sola, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Dónde están los demás?.- le preguntó Jack al hada.

-Pues Santa Claus se fue a fabricar más regalos para las Navidades siguientes. El conejo fue a divertirse un rato con sus amigos conejos, y Sandy no sé donde está, pero seguro que está bien.

-Estoy preocupado por Estela, se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Estás enamorado de esa chica, ¿a que sí?

Él apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Creo que se te nota demasiado.- continuó el hada. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque ya lo sabe.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-No me dijo nada.

-Creo que tienes posibilidades; si no te dijo nada es por algo.

-Yo no intento nada con ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Supongo que así está bien.

-Sabes que no.

Jack no respondió nada a eso.

-Hablaré con ella.- dijo el hada.

-No le cuentes nada de esto.

-Tranquilo, no le contaré nada de lo que hemos hablado.

El hada entro ella sola, silenciosamente en el cuarto en el que estaba Estela descansando. Ella se sentó a su lado y la despertó despacio y con cuidado.

-Hum... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Cuando intentó levantarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas que le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

-Perdóname.- le dijo el hada en voz baja.

-¿Perdonarte por qué? No has hecho nada malo.

-Perdóname por lo que hice con tu aspecto.

-Tranquila, sólo fue una confusión con los elixires.

-Lo hice aposta.

-¿El qué?

-Te eché el elixir equivocado aposta.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Para que te pudieras quedar con nosotros, sin ningún rasgo especial Santa Claus se negaría a hacerte la prueba. Además, también sabía que a Jack le haría mucha ilusión tener una compañera que fuera igual que él.

-Pero...

-¿Tú te ves feliz con él?

-La verdad es que sí... hacía mucho que no sentía tanta confianza con alguien.

-Pero... ¿por qué te persigue Sombra?

-Quiere algo de mi, algo que sólo tengo yo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-¡Por supuesto!

Estela abrió la boca y le enseñó su dentadura.

-¿Y... y esos colmillos tan grandes?

Ella no respondió a esa pregunta, aunque el hada ya se imaginaba la situación.

-Ese hombre no sé qué quiere exactamente de mi, pero sé que tiene algo que ver con mi raza.- continuó ella.

-Vaya...

-No se lo cuentes a Jack. Tal vez se asuste y huya de mi.

-¿Se lo vas a estar ocultando siempre?

-No, pero prefiero contárselo yo misma.

-Vaya... yo creía que los vampiros no existían...

-Yo también creía que vosotros no existíais.

Quedaron pensativas un instante.

-Quédate en la cama un rato más.- le pidió el hada.

-Vale, pero dile a Jack que venga.

Entonces el hada abandonó la habitación y le dijo a Jack que entrara. Entró, se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a contarle lo que ocurrió mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Jack.

-Dime.

-Si te cuento una historia, ¿me escucharías?

-Pues claro, cuéntame.

-Pues bien, la historia trata de una vampiresa. Vivía en el mundo de las sombras y lo dirigía. Tenía discípulos y aprendices a los que les enseñaba a usar correctamente una espada. Había mucha gente que se enfrentaba al mundo de las sombras, y de toda esa gente se encargaba ella, no dejaba escapar a ni uno con vida. Al tiempo se cansó de ser una asesina y de ganarse esa mala fama, así que decidió abandonar el mundo de las sombras y ver el mundo de la luz siendo una persona normal. Sus discípulos juraron volver a recuperar a su líder y rescatarla de aquel mundo normal, pero había un aprendiz que deseaba algo más de ella. Entonces te conocí a ti y ese aprendiz quiere llevarme de vuelta al mundo de las sombras, pero yo no quiero volver, estoy bien contigo y lo quiero seguir estando...

Jack no respondió nada respecto a lo que le había contado, pero tras unos segundos, reaccionó:

-¿Por qué no me contaste antes de lo tuyo?

-Tenía miedo de que huyeras de mi por esto.

-¿Por qué iba a huir de ti? Soy tu amigo, ¿no?

-No lo sé... me daba esa sensación. No lo vas a hacer, ¿no?

-Nunca.

-Sólo quiero que me prometas que no vas a permitir que me lleven de vuelta al mundo de las sombras.

-Tranquila, te lo prometo. Ahora duerme, todavía tienes que recuperarte.

-Vale.

Cuando Estela consiguió quedarse dormida, volvió a soñar con su aprendiz.

-Qué quieres ahora... yo no te enseñé a ser tan pesado...

-Si soy pesado es porque te necesitamos. Sólo dime una cosa...

-¿Qué?

-¿Te suenan estos objetos?

Al lado de este señor, estaban las mini-hadas del Hada de los Dientes, las espadas de Santa Claus, los boomerangs del Conejo de Pascua y la varita de Jack.

-¿Qué haces tú con esos objetos?

-Tengo a tus amigos totalmente indefensos, tú verás lo que haces, o vienes conmigo o tendré que ir a por ellos, pero te advierto que no pueden defenderse.

-Yo les protegeré. Yo y Sandy les protegeremos.

-¿En serio vais a proteger a 5 personas a la vez? Sólo sois capaces de defender a una y tendríais que dejar morir al resto, ¿eso queréis?

Ella no sabía qué hacer, no tenía otra opción para que no saliera nadie perjudicado.

-Esta noche te espero en la terraza.- le dijo el hombre victorioso.

Estela despertó, sentía que ya podía moverse con normalidad, así que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el salón tratando de encontrarse con Jack. Y efectivamente, allí estaba él, esperándola. Fue corriendo a abrazarle, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Jack y los demás comenzaron a preguntar por sus pertenencias:

-¿Sabes dónde está mi varita?.- preguntó Jack.

-¿Y mis mini-hadas? ¿Dónde están mis pequeñas? Fui al palacio y las hadas y allí no estaban...

Estela sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido con esos objetos, pero no dijo nada.

-No te preocupes por tus hadas, habrán ido con Bunny...- dijo Estela. Y respecto a tu varita, estará por tu cuarto, está todo bien.

"O al menos quiero pensar que está todo bien". Ella, en esos momentos, se encontraba muy desanimada, pero intentaba ocultarlo, si tenía que desaparecer, prefería hacerlo sin decirle nada a nadie, simplemente tiene miedo de decir "adiós".

"Esto lo hago por tu vuestro bien".

-¿Salimos a ver la nieve?.- le propuso a Jack. Y jugamos, y hacemos iglús, y muñecos de nieve, ¡y disfrutamos como niños!

Le sorprendió un poco su actitud, nunca la había visto tan positiva, pero le alegró mucho verla tan contenta, así que acepto y se marcharon juntos fuera. El Hada de los Dientes todavía seguía un poco pensativa, sabía que no era normal que sus pequeñas hadas se marchen de repente, no tienen mucha confianza con Bunny y casi nunca se separan de su dueña.

Pasaron las horas y Jack y Estela seguían fuera, disfrutando como niños de la nieve, pero se pararon un momento para descansar.

-Estela.

-Dime.

-¿Podemos hablar un poco de ti?

-Hm... bueno... ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Tu familia y tus amigos saben que eres un vampiro?

-Mi hermana y mi padre no, pero mi madre sí, por eso no me dejan salir mucho de casa, por si se me va la pinza y ataco a alguien.

-Pero, sólo vives con tu madre, ¿no?

-Sí, mis padres están divorciados y mi hermana se fue a vivir a Londres con su novio. Ella está feliz, trabaja en lo que quiere y está donde quiere, yo me tuve que quedar con mi madre.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer y ella continuó:

-Bueno, parece que se está haciendo tarde, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Vale.

Entonces cogieron y se marcharon a casa. También se les ocurrió pasarlo bien en casa y casi sin darse cuenta, se les hizo la hora de dormir. Todos se fueron a dormir, quedando todo vacío y silencioso. Estela no dormía, aunque pareciese que sí, pues esa misma noche se tenía que marchar al mundo de las sombras para proteger a sus amigos. Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente para no despertar a Jack. "Gracias por todo, amigo", se dijo a sí misma. Se dirigió a la terraza, pero esta vez, Jack se percató de su movimiento. Abrió los ojos y fue tras ella preguntándose qué pretendía hacer. Estela llegó a la terraza, donde la esperaba el hombre para irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo:

-¡Espera!.- exclamó Jack. ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Nos vas a abandonar?

Él intentaba acercarse unos pasos.

-¡Para!.- interrumpió Estela. Vete, vuelve atrás, es por tu bien.

En ese instante, se encontraban uno frente al otro, alejados unos pocos metros.

-Déjame ir, vuelve a casa.

-¡Me niego! Te prometí que no permitiría que te fueras.

Estela sacó su espada y apunto hacia él diciendo:

-Lo siento pero, si no te vas, no tendré piedad contigo.

Jack sacó otra espada apuntándola de la misma manera. Al parecer, se trajo una consigo. Prefería usar el arma, utilizar la magia sería jugar con ventaja.

-Y si tú no te detienes, yo tampoco la tendré contigo.

Se estaban desafiando el uno al otro. Jack avanzó unos pasos lentamente hasta cruzar espadas con Estela. Enseguida, desenvainaron una lucha de espadas; atacaban y se defendían. Ella, inevitablemente, comenzó a pensar "¡Para! ¿No ves que esto lo hago para que no te pase nada? ¿No ves que esto lo hago porque te amo?". Tras pensar eso, ella perdió fuerza, no podía seguir atacando a su amigo. En ese momento, Jack le arrebató la espada de sus manos. Estela comenzó a respirar por la boca, agotada. Sin más dilación, Jack tiró su espada al suelo y fue corriendo hacia ella. La abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-No pienso permitir que te vayas.

Estela no pudo resistirse a ese abrazo. Jack no era su enemigo, no debía luchar contra él, debía luchar contra Sombra, que estaba allí presente viéndolo todo.

-Esta es una escena muy emotiva, pero Estela, insisto en que si no vienes conmigo, tendré que atentar contra tus amigos.- dijo el hombre.

-No puedo defender a 5 personas, pero puedo acabar con una. Jack, aléjate, esto es cosa entre él y yo.

-¿No decías que no querías herir a nadie?

-Haré una excepción.

-Ya viste lo que te ocurrió la última vez, ¿quieres que te vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo?

-No me va a ocurrir lo mismo, de eso estoy segura.

-Comprobemos tu teoría.

El hombre se alzó hacia ella a una velocidad increíble, pues cogió la espada que anteriormente Jack tiró al suelo. Estela sacó la suya para defenderse de sus espadazos. Ella decidió atacar también e intentó hacer un corte horizontalmente, pero él lo esquivó saltando hacia arriba. Estela saltó también rápidamente hacia arriba sin el hombre esperárselo y se vio atravesado por su espada. Llegaron al suelo, Estela estaba encima del hombre, clavando su espada en el pecho de su rival. Sombra levantó lentamente el brazo, dolorido, y con la mano le señaló hacia su derecha.

Ella miró hacia esa dirección y en ese lugar estaba el hombre, de pie, esperándola. Estela volvió a mirar hacia abajo, confusa. "¿Por qué dos?", pensó ella. El hombre que había debajo suya se deshizo convirtiéndose sombras negras que salieron volando."Me ha engañado". El hombre decidió atacarla desde lejos con sus caballos oscuros. La atraparon, pero ella se deshizo en murciélagos. Ella también se guarda un as en la manga. De pronto, ella se vio en las espaldas del hombre y ésta le clavó su espada por detrás.

-¿De veras crees que no iba a estar preparada?

El hombre no respondió a eso.

-Tú eras el aprendiz que me odiaba, ¿por qué quieres que vuelva?

-Quiero tus ojos, tus ojos vampíricos.

-¿Por qué?

-Con estos ojos, finalmente me quedaré ciego. Necesito tus ojos para ver la luz eterna, ver en la oscuridad, comprender el alma de los demás, distinguir la gente buena de la mala. Necesito ese poder que sólo tú posees, y pienso arrebatártelo.

-No pienso darte mis ojos.

-No necesito tu permiso.

El hombre volvió a desaparecer en sombras, volvió a jugársela. Ella se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con él. Sin esperarlo, recibió una patada en el estómago que la lanzó hacia un muro. Cayó al suelo, dolorida. El hombre fue hacia ella, le cogió de la muñecas y las apoyó en el muro, dejándola inmóvil.

-Ya te dije que no necesito tu permiso.

Acercó lentamente su mano hacia el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Para, aléjate!.- exclamó ella de pánico.

Pero no pudo detenerle.

-¡AHHH!.- comenzó a gritar de dolor.

El hombre le sacó el primero ojo vampírico. Estela se tapó con la mano su cuenca vacía, mientras que con su único ojo sólo veía sangre derramarse.

"¿Por qué grita?", se preguntó Jack, que estaba observándolo todo. Él no entendía nada, sólo veía a Estela alejada varios metros del hombre, gritando ella sola.

Estela abrió los ojos, y no había ocurrido nada de eso, sólo era otra ilusión, tenía sus dos ojos intactos. Suspiró de alivio, pero a la vez se la veía arrodillada en el suelo, respirando por la boca como si se estuviera ahogando y traumatizada por aquella horrible escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Ya viste en la ilusión lo que te va a ocurrir. Ahora, vamos a hacerlo realidad.

-No te va a ser tan fácil.

Ella, para defenderse, le lanzó una ráfaga helada usando gran parte de su energía mágica. El hombre, para contrarrestar aquello, lanzó una llamarada que deshizo completamente el hechizo de Estela. Pero, aquella llamarada insistió, el hombre hizo que fuera detrás de ella para quemar su cuerpo y así poder tomar libremente sus ojos. Estela salía corriendo, su fuerza de hielo no podía vencer a su hechicería de fuego e intentaba huir de las llamas. El hombre comenzó a sangrar de un ojo, pues se estaba quedando ciego. Finalmente, las llamas consiguieron alcanzarla. Se quedó su cuerpo chamuscado, en el suelo, y las llamas se extinguieron. Jack no parecía preocupado. El hombre se dirigió hacia ella para darle la vuelta y tomar sus ojos vampíricos, pero nada más tocarla, se deshizo en murciélagos. Ella no era tonta, sabía como jugar contra alguien así. Sombra se giró y Estela estaba a su espalda, a varios metros de distancia.

-Utilizaré mi última gota de energía para acabar contigo.- dijo ella.

De repente, el cielo y las estrellas se vieron tapadas por las oscuras nubes. Comenzó a tronar, cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-¡Siente la furia de los truenos!

Entonces un fuerte trueno cayó sobre su rival y éste cayó al suelo. La tormenta despejó, ahora Estela sí que se encontraba totalmente sin fuerzas.

-Se acabó... se acabó.- dijo ella agotada.

El hombre de volvió a levantar, comenzó a escupir sangre y el ojo cada vez le sangraba más, pero sin embargo, todavía le quedaban fuerzas para su último hechizo. Invocó un gigante de fuego. Contra eso sí que no podía competir, no le quedaban fuerzas y además de fuego, es imposible.

-No puede ser... no puedo más... no me quedan fuerzas, qué debo hacer.

De pronto, en su mente escuchó una voz que le decía "Yo te prestaré mi energía. Acaba con él, demuestra lo que vales". Jack estaba dispuesto a prestarle toda su energía para ayudarla. A pesar de que esa energía fuera de escarcha, tenían esperanzas. Estela, de repente, notó un subidón de adrenalina y de su espalda salieron dos alas enormes, hechas de escarcha. Su tamaño era enorme, tan grande como el gigante de fuego. Mientras esa criatura defendía al hombre, él seguía tosiendo sangre sin parar, al parecer, se encontraba herido. Las alas de escarcha abofetearon a aquel monstruo, pero éstas enseguida se derritieron al entrar en contacto con fuego.

Pero aquel ataque consiguió que la criatura fuese afectada, ahora no podía atacar y el hechizo se iba deshaciendo poco a poco. Con ese movimiento, Estela se quedó sin alas y sin energía. Sus ojos vampíricos se veían agotados, ya casi no conseguía ver en la oscuridad, sólo la podía iluminar la luna llena. El hombre comenzó a acercarse poco a poco. Estela intentó lanzarse con la espada ya que energía no le quedaba, pero la criatura todavía le protegía y se vio empujada hacia atrás. La espada salió por los aires y no pudo recuperarla. Detrás de ella sólo quedaba un muro, estaba atrapada. Cuando el hombre llegó hasta ella, su hechizo de deshizo. Fue levantando su brazo lentamente, su mano ensangrentada se dirigía de nuevo hacia la cara de Estela. "He perdido", pensó ella. Pero él sólo pasó la mano por su mejilla, dejando la huella de su sangre. Después de eso, cayó al suelo boca abajo. Sombra ha fallecido.

-¿L-lo he conseguido?

La batalla finalizó. Allí estaban Jack y todos sus compañeros, observándolo, no interrumpieron en ningún momento de la batalla, pues sabían que lo tenían que arreglar ellos dos solos. Estela estaba apunto de tirarse al suelo por el agotamiento, pero Jack fue enseguida a sujetarla. Ella, consciente de todo lo que había pasado, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras? Si está todo bien, lo has conseguido.- le dijo Jack.

-Lloro porque he vuelto a matar a un hombre...- le respondió ella.

-Ese hombre ha estado mucho tiempo escupiendo sangre, debía de estar enfermo de antes. No te preocupes por eso.

-Pero, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer con el cuerpo de este hombre?.- interrumpió el hada.

-Vendrán las sombras a recogerle, ahora sólo necesito descansar.- dijo Estela.

-Antes ve al baño a lavarte la cara. La tienes manchada por la sangre de ese señor.- le dijo Santa Claus.

-Pero alegra esa cara, ¡ahora eres libre!.- dijo Jack para animarla.

Ella se quedó un momento pensativa.

-No del todo. Llevadme a mi casa un momento.

A todos les costó un poco adivinarlo, pero al fin averiguaron lo que Estela pretendía hacer. Fueron con el trineo hacia su casa, la acompañaban todos sus compañeros, hasta frenar en la ventana de su habitación. Ella entró rápidamente y metió sus pertenencias en una maleta. Vio a su pequeño gatito blanco entrar en la habitación. Se quedó un momento pensativa.

-¿Me puedo llevar a mi gatito?

-¡Ah, qué ricura, un gato!.- respondió el hada.

-Por supuesto, sube al gato.- dijo Santa Claus.

Metieron al gato con mucho cuidado dentro del trineo, y ella siguió recogiendo sus cosas. Metió dentro de la maleta sus posters y su ropa, cerró la maleta, la metieron dentro del trineo y cuando iba a salir ella, entró inesperadamente su madre en la habitación. Estela estaba escapando por la ventana, pero corrió rápidamente su madre al ver que trataba de escapar, y le agarró del tobillo.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

-Mamá, ¡suéltame!

Sus compañeros la intentaron ayudar a escapar tirando de ella de los brazos, y finalmente lo logró, se soltó y subió al trineo.

-Lo siento mamá, ¡adiós!.- se despidió ella.

Salieron todos volando con el trineo y pasaron por el portal de siempre para llegar a su destino. Llegaron a la mansión, eran las 2 de la mañana y estaban somnolientos. Se fueron todos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron más tarde de lo habitual, pero Estela fue la última en levantarse. Estaban todos desayunando en el salón y Estela salió de la habitación, tenía mala cara y además estaba muy pálida.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó el conejo.

-Tengo mucha sed... Llevo 4 días sin...

Lo cierto es que todos se asustaron un poco al oír eso, pues se les había olvidado casi que es un vampiro y necesita beber sangre para sobrevivir.

-Lo siento, pero en ese caso no podemos ayudarte...- le respondió Santa Claus.

Jack fue el único valiente que cogió uno de los cuchillos que había sobre la mesa, se remangó la sudadera y se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo, dejando derramar una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

-No puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero de momento te sirve para aguantar toda la mañana.- le ofreció Jack.

Ella se sentía muy agradecida, así que sin rechistar, se dirigió hacia él y tomó la poca sangre que le caía del brazo.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Estela sonriente.

Jack no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

Pasaron las horas y Estela se sentía muy rara. Era por la tarde, casi anocheciendo, así que decidió salir un rato al parque ella sola para despejarse un poco.

Tumbada en el césped, observando el color crepúsculo del cielo. Alzó su mano derecha hacia el cielo. Se quedó así unos segundos, de pronto dio un fuerte puñetazo al césped mientras seguía observando el cielo.

-¿Qué me pasa? Se supone que está todo bien...- se dijo a sí misma frustrada.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Jack, que estaba a su lado. Al parecer, salió a buscarla.

-No lo sé... hay algo en mi que no está bien.

Ambos se levantaron del césped, dirigiéndose al parque central. Encontraron unos columpios y allí se sentaron a hablar, cada uno sentado en su silla.

-En tu vida de antes... ¿cómo te alimentabas si sólo tu madre sabía que eres un vampiro? Tengo entendido que no sirve de nada beber de tus familiares...- comenzó preguntando.

-Tengo una amiga en el instituto que lo sabe. Ella me ofrece su muñeca, pero estoy convencida de que lo hace por miedo. Tiene miedo a que le haga algo malo si no me la ofrece. Piensan que soy mala...

-Vaya, lo siento...

Estela dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y no dijo nada más. Jack estaba preocupado, así que se levantó del columpio y se dirigió hacia ella. Se arrodilló delante de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿qué te pasa?.- le dijo él.

-No sé...- dijo Estela en voz baja.

Jack puso las manos en sus mejillas, levantándole un poco la cara, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Se lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente lo hizo, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Estela no le detuvo, tampoco le respondió, pero desde luego, se le había quitado esa mala cara que tenía. Ya sabía lo que le pasaba, lo había conseguido todo menos declararse a la persona que amaba.

-¿Estás ya mejor?.- le dijo Jack con una alegre sonrisa.

Ella no respondió, lo cierto es que todavía se encontraba un poco sorprendida y sonrojada. Ella también se levantó del columpio. Sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa:

-Tengo sed.

Jack no mostró mucha alegría al ver que no respondió nada respecto a lo de su beso, pero a la vez lo entendía, así que no le hizo ningún comentario sobre ese tema. Él sólo levantó su muñeca derecha, ofreciéndole sus nutrientes.

Ella rechazó la sangre de su muñeca. Le puso una mano en su mejilla y se dirigió hacia su cuello, que era como algo más personal. Abrió la boca, viéndose esos grandes y siniestros colmillos y le mordió suavemente el cuello. En sus labios podían verse un par de chorretones de sangre. Jack hizo un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no se quejó mucho más. Cuando terminó, se limpió con la lengua los dos chorretones de sangre de sus labios, quedando saciada.

-Jack, sólo prométeme que no lo has hecho por miedo...- le dijo Estela.

-Te lo prometo.- le respondió Jack dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Comenzó a chispear un poco, así que ambos decidieron retirarse a casa.

Ya era de noche y estaban dentro de la mansión, refugiados de la lluvia.

-Me apetece salir a la terraza a ver mirar la luna llena contigo.- le propuso Estela a Jack.

Él aceptó el plan y cogió un paraguas para salir fuera.

Salieron juntos a la terraza, bajo el mismo paraguas y se pararon a mirar la luna llena, era preciosa e iluminaba bastante la noche. Estela se sentía muy a gusto, escuchando el relajante sonido de la lluvia y bajo el mismo paraguas que Jack. Se giró un momento para mirar a los ojos a su amigo, esos ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna. "Se te ve el rostro más precioso que nunca". Él también se giró a mirarla y Jack bajó su brazo derecho lentamente, que era con el que sujetaba el paraguas. Se estaban empapando con la lluvia, pero les daba igual. Dejó el paraguas en el suelo y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Se quedaron así un rato. Poco después, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y se dieron un beso en los labios bajo la lluvia.

Estela ya encontró lo que le faltaba, ahora mismo se sentía en una profunda felicidad, sentía esa gran satisfacción de cuando puedes libremente expresar lo que sientes sin ningún complejo.

-Te quiero.- le susurró Estela al oído.

-Y yo a ti.- le respondió Jack con otro susurro.

Entraron a casa, empapados por la lluvia, pero felices y cogidos de la mano. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa y dejaron la anterior a secar. Vieron que paró de llover a sí que salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en plena luna llena. Saltaban tejados, pasaban por las cuerdas de electricidad congeladas por sus pisadas, les encantaba jugar de esa manera por la ciudad, en la madrugara, sin que nadie les viera ni les molestara. Decidieron descansar un poco. Se sentaron en la cima de un poste que sujetaba los cables de electricidad. Jack se colocó su capucha y tras apartar la larga melena plateada de Estela, le colocó la capucha a ella también. Allí estaban, sentados y abrazados. Fue difícil y tuvieron que superar muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, pero al fin, ambos encontraron lo que buscaban y no piensan dejarlo escapar de nuevo. ¿Quién dijo que no existían los finales felices?


End file.
